Diario de una noche helada
by Roxane M.Angel
Summary: Nada seria igual que ayer, nada seria lo mismo sin sus abrazos, sin sus caricias. Me abrace fuertemente a mis rodillas, intentado asimilarlo todo aunque era inútil, su ausencia me dolía hasta el fondo de mi alma, si es que quedaba algo de ella.


**Diario de una noche helada**

Resumen: Ella se encuentra sola ante el mundo y expresa a través de estas palabras todo su dolor.

Es una historia muy ambigua con el fin de no encasillarla a un solo personaje femenino, sino que para todas aquellas chicas que se encuentran solas.

* * *

Era una noche helada de noviembre. Yo temblaba como aquellos árboles movidos por el viento, y no era de frío. Sus palabras me habían dejado en aquel estado. Mi corazón seguía latiendo al escalofriante ritmo de sus palabras, de su silencio y de su frialdad.

Ya conocía aquella habitación como la palma de mi mano; no en vano había pasado las ultimas cinco, seis o siete horas, ya no llevaba la cuenta ,yendo hacia adelante y hacia atrás, adelante y atrás. El movimiento rítmico de mi balanceo me sumio en un trance, en el cual recordé todo lo que nos había sucedido, todo lo que habíamos vivido, sobre todo sus últimas palabras. Todo fue igual de doloroso como en un principio o quizás aun más. Por segunda vez en aquel día, o quizás noche, en la soledad de mi alma empecé a derramar mil y un lagrimas.

Me desperté en la inconciencia de mis sueños. No entendía que hacía allí. Todo era caos en mi mente. Más bien aquello parecía un huracán. Poco a poco los recuerdos de la pasada noche volvieron a mi maltrecha mente. La oleada de dolor y sufrimiento ahogo mis ganas de seguir adelante, mis ganas de vivir. Las lagrimas, para mi sorpresa e incomprensión, no salieron a flote.Ya no me quedaban mas.

De pronto lo comprendí todo. Debía vivir, tenia que vivir y quería vivir. Por mi padre, mi madre y por mis amigos. Nunca les podría agradecer lo mucho que me ayudaron en aquel momento. Ellos eran mi sustento en aquel momento.

Ya más aliviada, me dedique a observar mi habitación. Más bien me dedique a ver la nada en la madrugada ya que se distinguía muy poco. La luz de la luna llena se filtraba por la ventana. La estancia poseía un brillo fantasmagórico; aquello parecía abandonado y triste aunque ahora que lo pienso mejor, mi estado era tal que lo veía todo sin vida, sin color. Todo mostraba una escala de grises de la cual no sabia de su existencia. No había ni azul, ni verde, ni marrón. Solo gris.

Al tranquilizarme un poco empecé a pensar de forma mas racional, o por lo menos lo intente. Mi padre siempre acudía a mi cuarto si me pasaba algo,a pesar de mis 17 años. Comencé a reírme sola. Aquello no se parecía en nada a mi risa, parecía otra persona. Asustada, pare en seco. Me levante. Las piernas estaban entumecidas. A duras penas respondieron a mi deseo. Me plante delante del televisor. Estaba tan obnubilada que no me di cuenta de que la luz estaba pagada. Me encamine hacia el interruptor y la encendí.

Enseguida pude ver mi demacrado rostro en la pantalla del aparato. Las ojeras eran mas grandes que mis ojos. El maquillaje se había expandido por debajo de los ojos formando grandes nubes negras alrededor.

Mi boca, antes, de un rojo intenso, ahora parecía desgarrada por el dolor.

Mi cara era un completo desastre, incluso pensé que por arte y fuerza del sino iba a juego con mi maltrecha alma. Permanecí en ese estado unos minutos más.

Tenia que limpiar mi cara pero sobre todo mi alma, lo cual era más complicado pero lo intentaría con todas mis fuerzas. Para lo primero fui hacia el baño. Todavía mis piernas temblaban.

Después de uno momentos frotando con desesperación mi rostro no me estaba satisfecha con mi imagen. Supongo que mi cara reflejaba el como me sentía.

Caminado con torpeza me dirigí a mi habitación. Me di cuenta de que la ventana seguia abierta. Me asomé. No vi nada. No le vi a el. Sentí mi corazón y esperanzas estallar en pedazos. Con furia cerré la ventana.

Quería olvidarme de todo. Quería borrarle de la memoria. Quería retroceder en el tiempo. Todo aquello era imposible.

Al posar la cabeza en la almohada mis parpados pesaron mas que todo, mas que el y mas que su presencia.

-¡Ah!-ese día, mi grito había despertado a todo el vecindario.

Me incorpore sobresaltada. Mire a mí alrededor. Esperaba encontrar el terrorifico bosque de mis sueños. Quería creer que todo era una pesadilla.

Lo que sentí fue el vacío de mi habitación, sin sus fotos, sin su olor, sin su calma reinando en el aire.

Observe el espacio donde debería estar el CD que me regalo, que por supuesto no estaba. Se había marchado, para siempre.

La cruel realidad me golpeo en lo mas hondo de mi herida.

Nada seria igual que ayer, nada seria lo mismo sin sus abrazos, sin sus caricias. Me abrace fuertemente a mis rodillas, intentado asimilarlo todo aunque era inútil, su ausencia me dolía hasta el fondo de mi alma, si es que quedaba algo de ella.


End file.
